Nuvens & Borboletas
by Jeen V
Summary: Ron está na torre de Astronomia, pensando sobre seu maior problema: meninas... Até que uma bela loirinha, de olhos grandes,aparece e mostra o quanto pode ser fácil achar sua asa...


**N/A: Tenho á algum tempinho, e resolvi posta-la! Espero que gostem! \o/**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem. **

**

* * *

****Nuvens & Borboletas**

**Por: Jeen **

**

* * *

**

Rony estava na torre de Astronomia, onde podia ficar um pouco longe de tudo.  
O ruivo andava muito confuso ultimamente. Principalmente sobre a questão: Meninas.  
Queria entender a si mesmo antes de tomar qualquer decisão.  
Olhava para o céu límpido e com várias nuvens de vários formatos e desenhos.  
Adorava contemplá-las, pois lhe transmitiam paz e a calma de que precisava.  
Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberto e já imaginou quem seria.  
-Harry, nem vem! Só estou pensando! –Falou ainda olhando para as nuvens.  
Harry ou Herminone sempre o procuravam para saber se estava tudo bem com o ruivo.  
Percebeu que não obteve resposta imediata, virou a cabeça e viu outra pessoa na porta.  
-Ah, oi Luna! –Cumprimentou balançando a cabeça.  
-Oi Rony! Desculpe se estou atrapalhando... –Respondeu a menina com sua voz calma. –Não, não está atrapalhando não! Pode entra. –Cortou-a rapidamente.  
Luna fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se ao lado de Ron.  
-São lindas não é? –Perguntou de repente, do nada, assustando-o.  
-O que são lindas? –Ele estava confuso. Luna sempre tinha essa mania, tão... Avoada.  
-As nuvens, é claro. Adoro elas. –Respondeu sorrindo.

Ron apenas a olhou e concordou com a cabeça.  
-Elas me acalmam quando me sinto muito sozinha. –Continuou ela, ainda olhando as nuvens.

-A mim também... –Ron respondeu num murmúrio.  
O silêncio predominou novamente no local, ambos fechados em seus pensamentos enquanto olhavam os formatos das nuvens.  
-Sabe, como você pode se sentir sozinho? Você tem uma enorme família e grandes amigos. –Luna perguntou. Estava realmente curiosa. Mas não tirava os olhos das nuvens.  
Ron se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Nem ele ao certo sabia o que responder.  
-Bem, não sei explicar o porquê de me sentir assim... E você tem razão, tenho ótimos amigos e família, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir sozinho e... Preso? –Respondeu e se perguntou com o cenho franzido.  
Ele nunca se sentira a vontade para falar disso com ninguém, nem mesmo Harry.  
Mas com Luna era tudo diferente..._ ELA_ era diferente.  
Luna finalmente soltou os olhos das nuvens e o olhou com seus olhos grandes e brilhantes, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, não importava o motivo.  
-A, entendi... É como uma borboleta. –Disse simplesmente, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Ron não entendeu o que ela quis dizer e sua expressão demonstrava muito bem sua confusão.  
-Bem, não entendi...  
-Percebi. –Respondeu simplesmente. –Eu também me sinto assim, como uma borboleta.  
Rony ficava cada vez mais confuso. Numa hora conversavam sobre nuvens, depois sobre como ele se sentia sozinho e agora, borboletas?  
Afinal o que borboletas têm a ver com isso?  
Ele olhou-a mais confusa ainda.  
-Somos como borboletas. Primeiro somos míseros lagartos, só rastejando por ai, alimentando-se e se escondendo. Mas sempre sozinho. –Explicou, de vez em quando

olhando para as nuvens e para Rony. –Então, um dia chega e você fica aprisionado dentro de um casulo, para você se proteger de todos, mas mesmo assim, sempre sozinho.  
Rony não tirava os olhos com expressões confusas dela. Ainda tentando entender sobre a comparação dela.  
-Então, finalmente, essa borboleta cresce e sai do casulo mostrando suas lindas asas e o quanto amadureceu. Mas ela ainda está sozinha e sabe que seu tempo é curto. –Luna percebeu que Rony ainda estava confuso. Olhou-o novamente. –Então, elas aproveitam o pouco tempo que tem para procurar o outro par de asas para não se sentirem mais sozinhos. Simples. –O sorriso não sumia de seu rosto.  
A expressão no rosto de Rony chegava a ser cômica.  
-Eu não... Outro par de asas? –Perguntou. Estava mais interessado na história do que devia.  
-Sim. O outro par de asas para ajudá-la a voar melhor quando as suas próprias caírem. Então ela deixará de ser sozinha e viverá até o ultimo momento com o outro par de asas. E então ela nunca mais se sentirá sozinha, mesmo tendo todos a sua volta. Mas só aquele par de asas seria importante o suficiente para tirar-lhe toda a solidão. –Completou Luna, sorrindo docemente para ele. –O que estou tentando dizer, é que, você ainda está à procura da sua asa, e que por enquanto, ainda está preso em seu casulo. Entendeu?  
Rony finalmente entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Tratando-se de Luna, era tudo mais complexo, mas dessa vez, ele a entendeu.  
Maravilhou-se com ela.  
-Agora entendi. Você se sente assim também? –Perguntou fitando-a.  
Luna sorriu.

-É claro. Apesar de eu ainda ser uma lagarta, também me sinto assim. Mas um dia acharei o meu par de asas e ai, poderemos voar até as ultimas horas de nossas vidas. É tão simples. É só esperar que irá aparecer.  
Rony viu-se encantado por ela. A menina que todos julgavam ser esquisita e avoada.  
Só quem a conhecia sabia a quão encantadora ela poderia ser. E ele, nesse momento, encantou-se com ela.  
-Mas não se sinta mais sozinho. Agora que você já sabe que poderá achar sua outra asa algum dia. –Terminou de dizer, mas o sorriso encantador ainda permanecia em seus lábios. –Bem Rony, estou indo. Aliás, Harry estava te procurando! –Levantou-se e deu um rápido beijo no rosto do rapaz. –Até Rony! –Disse enquanto dava um tchau e sumia pela porta, fechando-a logo depois.  
Rony ficou abismado. Passou a mão onde sentiu os lábios doces daquela menina e voltou a contemplar as nuvens.  
-Quem sabe você não seria meu par de asas... –Sussurrou para si mesmo, ainda com a mão no local do beijo.  
Rony descobriu que mais que tudo, estava incondicionalmente encantando pela garota de olhos grandes e sorriso doce, que adora animais mágicos e que nesse momento, poderia ser a sua borboleta...

* * *

**N/A**: Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Adorei escreve-la! \o

24/10/10


End file.
